This invention relates to teaching and recreational devices and more particularly relates to a novel and improved apparatus for teaching and training a novice snowboarder.
Various devices have been used to teach alpine skiing and snowboarding. Many of the devices in use for teaching snowboarding and alpine skiing utilize a harness or physical attachment to the inexperienced pupil so that the instructor can actively control the movement and weight-shifting of the pupil. Snowboarding is a sport which developed from alpine skiing in which the snowboarder or rider may removably secure both feet to an oversized board. The rider then traverses a ski slope using the snowboard in place of skis.
The technique of snowboarding requires a rider to perform a great deal of weight shifting, while at the same time retaining the rider""s center of gravity over the snowboard in order to traverse the ski hill. Typically, a rider wears snowboard boots which are specifically designed to be removably secured to a snowboard through the use of specialized boot bindings that are attached to the board. The rider""s feet are aligned substantially perpendicular to the length of the snowboard. The snowboard consists of dual lateral edges, the xe2x80x9ctoe edgexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cheel edgexe2x80x9d. The toe edge is the lateral edge on the snowboard that is closest to the toes of the rider. The heel edge is the snowboard lateral edge that is closest to the heels of the rider. The xe2x80x9cuphill edgexe2x80x9d refers to the edge of the snowboard that is facing uphill on an incline. In order to traverse a snow-covered incline using the snowboard, the rider must balance on either the toe edge or heel edge of the snowboard. This can be very difficult to accomplish when first learning the sport and may result in numerous falls, as well as the danger of serious injury. Snowboarding requires different weight-shifting and more control of balance than that of alpine skiing. Due to the lack of ski poles and the fact that the rider is balancing both feet on one oversized board, the need for a teaching apparatus that aids in maintaining balance is evident.
This invention satisfies an unmet need for a snowboard teaching device that enables an instructor to aid in balance control and weight-shifting of the pupil while at the same time allowing the pupil to release the device at any time while snowboarding. Further, this device may also be used as a recreational device to execute different maneuvers by a pair of snowboarders as well as in any other similar type sport where weight shift and balance are critical factors, such as, alpine skiing and skateboarding.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide for a novel and improved teaching device whereby the instructor can direct the weight-shift of the pupil in a reliable and efficient manner.
It is another object of the present invention to provide for a novel and improved snowboard teaching device in which the only point of contact with the pupil is through the handles which are grasped by the pupil.
It is another object of the present invention to provide for a novel and improved snowboard teaching device that is lightweight and portable.
It is another object of the present invention to provide for a novel and improved snowboard teaching device which allows the pupil to disengage from the device at any time thereby developing autonomous techniques.
It is another object of the present invention to provide for a novel and improved snowboard teaching device having a unique combination of rigid parallel bars that provide maximum support and leverage for the instructor in supporting and directing the pupil.
A further object of the present invention is to provide for a novel teaching device for aiding weight shift and balance control in various activities such as alpine skiing and skateboarding.
An advantage of the present invention is that it can be retracted quickly by the instructor to prevent injury to the pupil in case of a fall.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it is not secured to the pupil thereby allowing quick disengagement when the situation requires it.
A further advantage of the present invention is that it requires the pupil to place his hands in front of his body, further aiding in weight-shifting and maintaining balance.
A final advantage of the present invention is that in an alternative embodiment, the device can be folded in half for easy storage and carrying.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a teaching device that broadly comprises one or more elongated tubes or bars serving as a mainframe and handles attached to each opposite end of the main frame. The handles may be attached to opposite ends of a cross bar which is then secured perpendicular to the main frame.
The only contact between the instructor and the pupil are the handles which place the pupil""s hands in front, maintaining balance. If a fall is imminent, the device can be quickly retracted by the instructor so that there is no risk of the pupil falling on top of the device.
There have been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto. In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting. As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.